1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of structure of signal transmission circiuit cable, and in particular to an insertion connection structure for a flexible circuit cable.
2. The Related Arts
Connectors are commonly used in circuit arrangements of various electronic devices, such as computer devices, mobile phones, digital cameras, GPS, LCD panels, inspection devices, and control devices, to connect signal lines, coaxial cables, or connection flat cables to circuit boards, circuit modules, or electrical devices for transmission of electrical signals.
A connector is a connection device that electrically connects an electrical wire, a circuit board, and other electrical components and provides a function of separable interface for connection two sub-systems of an electronic system to effect transmission of signal or power. Generally, a connector is soldered on a circuit board in such a way that terminals of the connection are put in engagement with contacts of circuit lay outs on the circuit board to form electrical connection. In some applications, a connector may be used to retain another circuit component, such as retaining a flexible circuit cable. Thus, a connection interfaces between a flexible circuit cable and a circuit board for transfer of electrical signals.
However, connection between the connectors and flexible circuit cable is mostly done by directly inserting or plugging the flexible circuit cable into an insertion opening of the connector. This results in poor connection that affects transmission of signals. Further, the flexible circuit cable is generally a circuit like flat cable that is generally deflectable. When the flexible circuit cable is acted upon by an external force and is thus deflected, the flexible circuit cable may get detached.
To handle the technical issue of the known devices, a zero insertion force structure is available for connectors, in which the zero insertion force structure fixes an insertion end of a flexible circuit cable to reinforce the connection between the flexible circuit cable and the connector, protecting the flexible circuit cable from being deflected as being acted upon by an external force and thus preventing the flexible circuit cable from undesirably detached to affect transmission of signal. However, such a technique makes the connector structure complicated and manufacturing cost increased.